


Don't Be Late

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty has been sending Zane dirty texts all day, and faces Zane's sexual frustration when he gets home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Late

_I’ll be thinking about you while I’m in the shower, Lone Star._

Growling as he read the text, Zane shoved his phone in his pocket and slammed the car door shut behind him. For once, he was grateful he’d elected to drive his truck instead of taking the Valkyrie. He didn’t relish the thought of riding a motorcycle with a hard-on, and his pants were definitely fitting too tightly after the non-stop text messages and pictures Ty had sent him throughout the day.

Breaking more than a few speed limits, he made it home in record time and barely had the car in park before he was jumping out. He could hear Ty’s music still pounding, so he veered off the path to the house and stormed around to the garage. The door was up and, as Zane looked inside, he found Ty bending over to pick up a few remaining tools. Ty was sweaty; his shirt sticking to and emphasizing every line of his torso, and Zane could see streaks of dirt all over his arms, neck, and clothes. He didn’t care. It was just another thing adding to his arousal.

Zane quickly closed the distance, coming up behind Ty just as he was straightening to a stand, reaching over and flipping off the radio. Wrapping his arms around Ty’s waist, he laughed huskily when Ty jerked in his hold and dropped the tools he’d just picked up. Ty turned his head just enough to meet Zane’s eyes and gave him an overly innocent smile. “Hey, baby. Have a nice day at work?” 

Tightening his hold, Zane leaned down and nipped Ty’s ear. “You’re a goddamn tease, Tyler Grady,” he growled, grinding his cock against Ty’s ass. When Ty pushed back against him with a gasp, Zane removed an arm from around Ty and placed the hand between his shoulder blades, bending him over the hood of the Shelby. Laying his body over Ty’s back, Zane began placing open-mouthed kisses over his neck, whispering, “I think it’s time you made good on those taunts.”

Ty arched up towards Zane, pushing his ass out again. “But Zane, we’re supposed to be meeting Deuce and Livi for dinner.”

“They can wait.” With both hands, he grabbed Ty’s wrists and dragged his hands up until they were spread above his head. “Don’t move them.” Zane felt the shiver that went through Ty and smirked as he pulled Ty’s hips back enough to slip a hand between his body and the car. His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, his knuckles brushing over Ty’s cock as he carefully pulled it downward.

Stepping back, Zane took a moment to admire the sight of Ty sprawled across the car, ass in the air. Now that he had Ty where he wanted him, Zane was no longer inclined to rush this. Ty had been teasing him all day, and payback was a bitch. He’d start out by fucking Ty slowly and not giving him the rough, hard fuck Zane knew he’d want. “Damn, baby, you look so gorgeous spread and waiting for me.”

“Zane…please,” Ty whimpered, his hands curling into fists on the hood of the car as his ass moved, seemingly searching for Zane’s body.

“Patience, Ty.” Zane laughed when Ty growled and walked over to the little cubby area where they’d started keeping lube after the one time when Ty had practically begged Zane to fuck him against the wall. They’d had to relocate inside because they were unprepared.

Grabbing the bottle, he stepped back over and set the bottle next to on top of the Shelby. Then, Zane slipped his hands under the waistband of Ty’s underwear and eased them and his jeans off, making a point to avoid touching Ty’s cock this time. Shoving them down to Ty’s ankles, Zane lightly tapped Ty’s foot with his own. “Spread ‘em as much as possible.”

Ty quickly moved his feet farther apart and turned his head on the car, trying to see Zane and failing. “Baby, c’mon.” Zane stepped closer, letting Ty feel his erection through the fabric of his suit pants, and pushed his hips forward to rub against Ty’s ass. “Want you. Need you. _Please_.”

“So pretty when you beg.” Zane picked up the bottle and flicked it open, the click echoing through the garage, and he thought he heard Ty mutter something along the lines of _yes please need you_ as he lubed up his fingers and set the bottle down again. Smoothing the other hand over Ty’s ass, Zane spread his cheeks and pressed one finger over Ty’s hole, rubbing the muscles before easing his finger inside. Pushing it in and pulling out, Zane continued as he inserted a second. “Gonna love watching my cock move inside you like this.”

“Goddamn it, Zane! Just fuck me already!” Ty growled, pushing back on Zane’s fingers, and turning it into a moan when they pressed against his prostate. “ _Zane_.”

Chuckling at the desperation and need in Ty’s voice, Zane removed his fingers and made quick work of opening his pants. Pushing the pants and underwear down, he vaguely registered the muffled thud they made as they hit his shoes and the garage floor, and he squirted more lube into his hand and stroked his cock a few times as he looked at Ty once more. He looked debauched, like a fallen angel, and Zane groaned quietly as he touched himself. He could easily come right now, just watching as Ty squirmed, waiting for Zane’s cock, but he wanted inside Ty.

Gripping Ty’s hip, Zane lined himself up and pushed inside as Ty moved his body backwards, trying to take more of Zane’s cock. Hands holding onto Ty, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, keeping it at a slow pace as Ty begged him to go faster and harder. He looked down and watched the slow slide of his cock as it disappeared inside of Ty. The sight never got old, and it always felt as good as the first time.

Ty’s moans rang out throughout the garage as Zane caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall. Contrary to what he’d said earlier, he really didn’t want to make Deuce and Livi wait on them too long. Picking up his pace, Zane leaned over so his front pressed against Ty’s back and laid one of his hands over Ty’s, curling his fingers between each of Ty’s.   
Zane watched as Ty’s eyes widened when the new angle added to his pleasure, and he reached between Ty and the car to stroke Ty’s cock. “Go on, doll, come for me.”

“Fuck…Zane!” Ty turned his head, searching for his lips, and Zane obliged by pressing his mouth to Ty’s. He opened for Zane immediately and he slid his tongue against Ty’s as he bucked forward into Zane’s fist. The kiss was as rough and messy as the fucking had become, all tongue and teeth, and Zane thrust hard into Ty as he bit Ty’s lip. The Ty was coming hard, pulling his mouth away from Zane’s to shout out his name.

Removing his hand, Zane placed it over Ty’s, neither of them caring that he was smearing semen all over Ty’s hand and the car. Now that Ty had come, all that Zane cared about was getting himself off.

Despite the fact that he was probably exhausted and overly sensitive, Ty pushed his hips back to meet each of Zane’s thrusts, deliberately clenching around him. “Give it to me, Zane. I want to feel you coming inside me. I need it. I need you.” Zane pulled out and pushed in one more time before holding in place as he finally came. 

He groaned as he and Ty both sagged forward, their breaths coming in pants. Turning his head, Zane nuzzled Ty’s neck, pressing a kiss to his sweaty hairline.

After a moment, Ty shifted beneath him and whispered, “Fuck.”

“Not now, doll, maybe later.”

Ty huffed out a laugh and shifted again. Zane let go of Ty’s hands and pushed himself back up, slowly pulling out of Ty. Stepping back carefully, he bent over to pull up his pants and right his clothing. Ty continued to lay sprawled over the Shelby.

Zane patted Ty’s hip as he walked past him. “Better hurry up and finish cleaning. Don’t want to be late for dinner.”

“Shit!”


End file.
